PowerPuff Girls meet PowerPuff Girls Z
by The Time Traveler
Summary: What would happen if the two versions of PPG meet?
1. Mojo to another world

PPG meets PPGZ

PPG meets PPGZ

Authors Note: OKAY! I got this crazy idea when I was watching it. In for those of you who don't know Power Puff Girls Z is the alternate anime version of the PowerPuff Girls made in Japan! It's interesting and I thought to myself, WHY NOT LET THE TWO VERSIONs MEET!

Well hope you enjoy!

The City of Townsville, the base of operations for a diabolical monkey who lives on the mountain of Townsville Park. A monkey with a diabolical plan, a monkey who is so evil he can only be known by one name. . .

"MOJO JOJO", yelled the big brained monkey, which he followed with an evil laugh.

This monkey was now on top of his hide out with a huge machine with projectiles on top that looked like a huge tunning fork.

"Now with this machine, I can now perform the impossible, which before was until now, which is now, for I Mojo Jojo, have made the invention to control which was once uncontrollable, but now is controllable, for I have made it so (AN: Whew, sorry if I couldn't replicate his talking accurately but he WON'T STOP RAMBLING!), I can now control the fabric of space time, and Townsville will soon be thrown in another world, unless it bows before me!"

Our ape friend would say that if only at that moment a phone with a clown face went 'buzz-buzz' at Pokey Oaks Kindergarden Class. It was then picked up by a little girl with a bow in her head, and was dressed in pink.

"Hello Mayor, WHAT!? We're on it!"

She ran up to two other girls, one in blue another in green. "Girls, Mojo Jojo just created some sort of dimensional rift making machine. We need to stop him before he throws Townsville into another world!", she said.

"Okay", said the green one, "Time to kick some monkey butt."

"I'm ready Blossom", said the blue one.

"Okay let's go", said the one in pink, or Blossom as we must now call her. The girls zoom off through the roof. The teacher sighed. "I wish they wouldn't do that."

The three girls started heading out to Mojo Jojo's observatory. They noticed that above it a swirling mass of black.

"This looks bad", said Blossom.

"It looks terrible, not to mention it's so gloomy and icky", said the one in blue.

"There is no way I am going to let that monkey suck this town into some other dimension", said the one in green.

"My thoughts exactly Buttercup", said Blossom, "Let's go." The two flew off with a dash. "Wait for me", said the one in blue, who we should now know as Bubbles.

Mojo Jojo meanwhile was busy working on the machine. "At last the second world, which is another world compared to this one, so therefore making this world. . ."

"Oh be quiet you Ape", said Buttercup. Mojo Jojo looked up and to his disgust were. . ."The Powerpuff Girls! Curses. . ." He quickly pulls out a huge laser gun. "You three girls won't stop me as you have done before, cause this time, I will be the one winning, meaning Townsville will belong to me and thus you can't beat. . ."

"OH SHUT UP", said Buttercup who gave him a huge whack. It caused him to hit the control panel of the dimensional hole machine and the mass of black above them started to grow larger.

"Way to go Buttercup, now we can't stop the machine", said Blossom. "Oh no", said Bubbles, "This means good bye Townsville?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it", said Blossom. She quickly fly's near the machine. She looks all around it then finally finds a blinking buttion, marked, "EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN" "Got it", said Blossom. She was about to press it when Mojo Jojo (now conciouss) aims a gun at her. "You stay away from that button, so it won't shut down otherwise it will."

"But I have to, otherwise we are all going to get sucked in including the planet and yourself", said Blossom. This started to puzzle Mojo Jojo's mind., before he could think Blossom quickly hit the emergency shut down button. "NOOOO", said Mojo JoJo.

"Way to go Blossom", said Buttercup. However the victory was short lived cause as the portal was closing, it was starting a suction similar to that of a black hole. And unfortuntatly in the vicinity was Mojo Jojo, and the Powerpuff girls.

"WAAAA", shouted Bubbles as she held on to something. "What's going on!?"

"The portal closing is causing a reverse collapse thus causing a suction action similar to a black hole", said Mojo Jojo while he was holding on. "Which was caused by your shutting down my machine which I created."

"Don't point the blame to us", said Buttercup, "You made the thing."

The suction kept coming and suddenly Bubble's streignth gave out. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"BUBBLES", shouted Blossom and Buttercup. They then got sucked in too, last to go was none other than Mojo Jojo. As soon as they went through, BOOM, the portal closed.

* * *

Tokyo City

Professor Utonium was busy in the lab with his son, Ken they were about to try a new experiment. "Okay", he said, "Ready Ken, when I say now, hit the switch." "Hai Papa, I mean Professor", said Ken.

However their experiment was to be interrupted by an alarm. Quickly Utonium activated the view screen. Ken was curious to what his father was seeing.

"What is it Papa", asked Ken.

"Amazing an interdimensional phenomena from another world", said Utonium. Just then they saw several figures fall out of the portal and it slammed shut. "What just came out of it", asked Ken. "Don't know but I think we should let Powerpuff Z take a look at it", said Utonium.

Ken nodded and said to his dog Peach. "Peach!" Peach then shouted, "POWERPUFF Z DA WAN!"

Over at a nearby Junior High School, three girls wearing similar belts with compacts in them marked 'P' started flashing. The three girls were Momoko Akatsumi, Miyako Gotokujii and Kaoru Matsubara. They knew what this flash meant. They all raised their hands. "SENSEI!" "I think I have a cold', said Momoko. "My head hurts", said Miyako. "I think I am getting anomia", said Kaoru. Then all three said, "We are going to lie down in the infirmary!" They then take off but they didn't head to the infirmary, they headed straight to the rooftop.

They raised their hands and on their ring fingers, rings matching the colors of their belts appeared. They swiped them across the compacts in their belts then they transformed. They each got a dress and jacket and shoes that matched th color of the compact.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"  
"ROLLING BUBBLES!"  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

The three posed and said, "POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

Momoko was now Blossom, Kaoru was now Buttercup and Miyako became Bubbles. Blossom took out her poweder and on it Ken's face appeared. "Powerpuff Z! You got to head to the Jouven District, apparently some transdimensional anomaly happened and unfortunately something came out."

"We will look on it", said Blossom. "Ah no need to be worried about it", said Buttercup, "We can take it on if it's something bad." "I hope they are friendly", said Bubbles.

The trio took to the sky and flew to the district in question.

* * *

The Powerpuff girls awoke to see a bunch of people clamoring near them. "Woah", said Blossom, "Hey be calm we mean you no harm." Bubbles was crying, "This, this isn't Townsville, where are we?" "It almost looks like Japan", said Blossom.

"It is Japan", said a voice. "Tokyo City to be specific." The girls looked up to see three teenage girls fly down, but they looked something like them. "Thanks for letting us know where we are", said Blossom.

"Why ikimashta", said the one in blue. "They seem to be friendly." "Of course we are", said Bubbles.

Buttercup however said, "So who the heck are you guys?" "Why we are superheorines of Justice! Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Wait, Powerpuff girls!", said Blossom, "Hold on, we are the Powerpuff Girls here!"

"What", said PPZ

And at the lab, both Ken and Utonium saw this too. "WHAT?"

"No way", said Buttercup Z, "No way little girls like you can be us!"

"How true, you look cute", said Bubbles Z.

"Why thanks", said Bubbles.

"Hey that was probably an insult Bubbles", said Buttercup. "No one steals our name and gets away with it?"

"Is that a challenge", asked ButtercupZ.

"YEAH", said Buttercup.

"BRING IT ON", said ButtercupZ.

To be Continued. . . .

I thought I would NEVER get this chapter done. Hope it's good! And I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Buttercup Battle

**PowerPuff Girls Meets PowerPuff Girls Z**

**Chapter 2**

**Buttercup Battle**

AN: This fic has received so much reception, so, you all wanted the next chapter? You got it! Enjoy it!

The two Buttercups flew up in the air at super speed and then they stared each other down, as if they were waiting for the first move. Then without warning they both dashed towards each other with a huge clash and they start dashing around each other starting to occasionally bashing at each other.

Down below the two Blossoms sighed and said, "How on Earth did it come to this?"

Buttercup flew right straight at Buttercup Z. "All right fake. Prepare for a major whupping!"

"SMASH BLOCK" shouted ButtercupZ swinging her huge hammer creating a barrier of soundwaves stopping Buttercup's attack, and causing her to have a wipe out.

Buttercup merely growled and fired her laser vision at ButtercupZ, causing her to take a huge blow and hit a nearby rooftop. But that only succeeded in making her furious.

"All right, that does it" said ButtercupZ gritting her teeth. She shot up into the air and raised her hammer, "MEGATON DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" She hit Buttercup with such a force she was flung halfway to the ocean where she got dunked in with a humongous splash, only to come out of there with super speed minutes later.

"This wannabe is really starting to get to me", said Buttercup angrily.

She flew hard at ButtercupZ and tried to soccer punch her but it only met with her hammer. They then met each others fists and even each others head.

Buttercup managed to grab hold of ButtercupZ's head and managed to tried to pile drive her hard down a 30 story building, destroying it in the process, and leaving a crator. But both of them flew back up in the air still giving each other the beatdown

"Oh man", said Blossom, "This is getting redicoulus."

"Hmm", said BlossomZ as she put some chocolate in her mouth. "Yeah they not giving a inch or showing any sign giving up." She then smiled at the next snack she put in her mouth. "MMM Oishi desu!"

The Bubbleses however were not paying that much attention to the fight.

"You look so adorable and very cute", said Bubbles Z to Bubbles.

Bubbles just tee heed' in response, "Thanks you, I really like how you did your hair."

"Thank you very much", said Bubbles Z.

Back with the Buttercups, the battle got really tough. First Buttercup Z got hit so hard that she whammed into 5 buildings at once. But she came around and used her hammer hard on Buttercup forcing her to also wham into five buildings at once. The battle was taking some toll on the city.

The fight between the two Buttercups became very intense it was one hit after another, that no one could keep score. Finally the two rammed right into each others heads and went into a stalemate. They kept their game faces on and tried their best to win out the other, but neither one showed signs of giving out.

Down on the ground both Blossoms decided on one thing.

"All right this has gone on long enough", said both Blossoms as they took off into the sky.

Both Buttercups kept going at in their stale mate, neither one not giving a inch. Finally having enough Buttercups eyes started to flare red while ButtercupZ managed to ready her hammer. However, before they could make a move, both Blossoms pushed them apart and pushed back their respective Buttercup.

"Hold on there", said BlossomZ to ButtercupZ.

"We don't know what's going on", said Blossom to Buttercup, "I think we should hear them out!"

"I say you let me kick the crud out of them", said Buttercup.

"I am with her", said Buttercup Z.

The next thing they know, both Buttercups were tied up, and struggling to get out.

"Now", said Blossom, "I think we should try to understand what's going on."

"I agree", said Blossom Z, "Now who are you again?"

"We are The Powerpuff Girls", said Bubbles, "Who else"

"That's impossible", said Blossom Z, "First of all it's PowerPuff Girls Z and second we are them!"

"No way", said Blossom, "Two people cannot exist . . . . unless. . ."

The answer finally hit her, "It must have been Mojo's device!"

"What, what did Mojo do know", asked Bubbles Z.

"Mojo, that is our Mojo, must have sent us into. . . another dimension!" said Blossom

"That would explain why the Professor sensed interdimensional phenomina here", said Blossom Z. "You three better come with us and explain this to the Professor."

"We would be glad to", said Blossom.

"Uh but before you do that", said Buttercup, "Would you mind untying us!?"

"Yeah" said Buttercup Z.

To be continued. . . .

AN: So like it, hate it, worth the wait? I hope you thought it was worth the wait! Syanora for now.


	3. Where did you go? Mojo Jojo?

Powerpuff Girl meet Powerpuff Girls Z

Chapter 3  
Where did you go? Mojo Jojo?

AN: You liked it, you demanded more and so. . .HERE IT IS! The next chapter in this popular crossover!

In the Lab of Professor Utonium, Professor Utonium and his son, Ken was busy analyzing and looking over the counterparts of Powerpuff Girls Z. While Utonium was busy typing at the computer Ken looked over the PPG.

"Would you mind stopping that", asked Buttercup bitterly, "I don't like being looked at like some sort of zoo animal."

"Oh sorry", said Ken. He then went to help his father. "Papa, I mean Professor, this is too amazing."

"I know", said Utonium, "Another set of Powerpuff girls, that is similar to Powerpuff Z yet different."

"Tell me about it", said Blossom Z. "Especially the Buttercups. They share the exact same attitude!"

"And what is that supposed to mean" shouted both Buttercups in synch. They looked at each other blinked and looked down in defeat.

Blossom flew up close to Ken. "Your seem pretty nice. What's your name?"

"Ken", responded Ken.

"That's a nice name", said Blossom, "You must be pretty smart to assist the Professor like this."

"Yeah", said Bubbles, "How did you end up as his assistant?"

"Well, mostly because he is my Papa", said Ken.

"PAPA!?"shouted the Powerpuff Girls.

"Yeah", said Blossom Z, "Ken here is Utonium's son. . .well our world's Utonium anyway."

"Doesn't your Utonium have a son", asked Bubble Z.

"Actually no", said Blossom, "He doesn't have a son or any kids for that matter. . .well except for us!"

"Yeah", giggled Bubbles.

"What. . .the Utonium of your world is your father!?" asked Buttercup Z in alarm.

"Well techinically yes, since he created us", said Blossom.

Bubbles quickly drew up some pictures and showed some crudely drawn images of what happened when they were created.

"Well", said Bubbles, "The Professor saw evil in our city so to bring some joy he wanted to make the perfect little girls. He used the ingredients, Sugar. . .spice. . .and everything nice. ."

"Oh brother", said Buttercup Z barely believing this.

"But then his monkey assistant Jojo pushed him", continued Buttercup. "This caused him to crack a vat of Chemical X over the compound creating us!"

Utonium gasped, "Did you just say Chemical X?"

Blossom nodded, "Of course we did. Why?"

"Well you see, we had a chemical concotion called Chemical X, but when our Cyber Dog Peach accidently dropped a sweet bun into it and it became Chemical Z", explained Ken.

"Ah", said Bubbles, "Hence Powerpuff Girls Z." She then giggled.

Buttercup then added, "And from Chemical Z you were created?"

"Sorta", said Blossom Z, "We were actually around as normal people before Chemical Z was made."

"But then this huge iceberg appeared that disrupted the Earth's weather patterns. To stop it Ken used Chemical Z. However it sent light and dark waves of energy. The light ones created Powerpuff Z and made our cyber dog Peach talk", explained Utonium, "However, the dark waves hit several other people and creatures creating monsters."

"Man", said Buttercup, "That is completely whacked out!"

"So about that monkey Jojo", asked Bubbles Z, "What happened to him?"

"Well Jojo got effected by the blast, expanding his mind and made him more intelligent", explained Blossom, "He eventually ran away and then changed his name from Jojo to Mojo Jojo!"

"MOJO JOJO", shouted Powerpuff Z and all the company.

"You know him", asked Blossom.

"Of course, Mojo was the very first monster we faced on the day we were created", said Blossom Z. "In fact we face him more often than we can count."

"I hear you", said Buttercup, "In fact it was because of him and his machine that we got stuck here!"

"What machine", asked Utonium.

"Mojo made this awful machine to suck out city into another dimension but we trashed his device and then we got sucked into the big black scary hole", said Bubbles.

"Hmmm", said Utonium, "We better keep an eye out, if you are here, there is a chance your Mojo might be here as well."

* * *

Hiding among some rags he found, Mojo Jojo snuck around the streets of Tokyo City like a shadow.

"What a situation I am in, all was going well, and it would have succeeded, which it would have, and most certainly will, but then those Powerpuff Girls had to interfere and thus make my succeeding plan fail, and I now end up in a world that is similar to my world but it's not my world, because it has a few differences. Curses!" said Mojo Jojo.

He kept wondering and occassionaly mumbling around the city for quite some time. Until he happened across a old run down house and nearby a huge explosion happened inside it.

"Hmmm", he wondered.

Inside the house that worlds Mojo kicked angrily.

"Darn, it blew up again- Mojo! This new Mojo Robo just won't stay together- Mojo", shouted Mojo Z.

He then saw the door opened and to his amazement somebody in a bunch of rags was looking about.

"Hmm, who ever lives her has intelligence on par with mine but is still impossible because there is no one smarter than me", said Mojo.

"Who dares intrude –Mojo" shouted Mojo Z who jumped down from the overhang.

"Who are you?", asked Mojo.

"I am the one and only Mojo Jojo- Mojo! The whole world will be mine- Mojo!" said Mojo Z.

"Impossible you can't be Mojo Jojo, cause there is already a Mojo Jojo, hence you can't be Mojo Jojo, unless there are two now, which are one. Also he doesn't say Mojo at the end of each sentence", said Mojo.

"What makes you such a expert Mojo", said Mojo Z.

At this Mojo took off his disguise hence revealing his true self.

"WAAAAAAAAA", went Mojo Z, "You . . your me! This can't be possible- Mojo!

"I agree only it's the other way around, for you said I can't be you and I hence say you can't be me and then. . ." starte Mojo but Mojo Z clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Do you have to talk so much- Mojo!?" said Mojo Z.

Before Mojo could retort he then noticed the T.V.

"Earlier today", said the reporter, the Powerpuff Girls Z met up with, get this, another set of girls calling themselves simply the Powerpuff girls!"

"Two sets of Powerpuff Girls!" shouted Mojo, "This is impossible, which it isn't now since it is, but now I must..." Then the thought hit him. "Ah, the vortex! I must now be in a new dimension alternate to my own world, which everything is the same and different, but with those cursed Powerpuff Girls, which have met their counterparts in this world and . .." he then turned to his counterpart, "I have met my dimensional counterpart."

He walked up to Mojo Z which was a bit in shock.

"Mojo, I think a partnership is in order. Together we can conquer your world and the world which I am from, thus destroying the Powerpuff Girls for good", said Mojo.

Mojo Z's eyes brightened and he smirked with glee.

"Oh yes-Mojo! Mojo would definitely like that-Mojo! Hahaahahah Mojomojomojomojo!", said Mojo Z

Mojo Jojo joined in the evil laughter.

To be continued. . ..

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this. Oh Mojo Jojo what are you up to? Oh Mojo Jojo what are you up to?


	4. A Strange New World

**PPG meets PPGZ**

A Whole different world

AN: You wanted more so due to popular demand, here it is, another chapter to the amazingly popular fanfic! It's my holiday gift to all of you!

It was pretty quiet in the Lab. The Powerpuff girls were basically bummed out. After talking it over it was discussed (much mostly to Buttercup's dismay) that it would be a bad idea of they left the lab.

So most of the day other than helping Utonium, Ken and Peach out with their experiments, they mostly been trying to make most of the day. Al right actually they've been mostly watching the television.

However the trio of super powered girls were getting so bummed and bored, the cabin fever was just like a volcano about to blow. It what was about to enter the door was about to ignite it.

"Konnichiwa", shouted the voice of Momoko.

"Hey there", shouted Kaoru.

"Hello Professor Utonium, Ken-san, Peach-san", said Miyako.

"Oh welcome girls", said Utonium looking up from his work.

The PPGZ noticed their counterparts were not looking to happy. Being concerned Miyako went up to them.

"Excuse me", said Miyako, "But is something wrong?"

Buttercup flew up and said, "YEAH! WE ARE TIRED OF BEING COOPED UP IN THIS PLACE! I WANT TO SEE SOME ACTION!" She then zoomed around the place like mad.

"Yup", said Momoko, "She is definitely Kaoru's counterpart."

"Hey", shouted Kaoru.

"Buttercup is right", said Blossom, "As much as I know this is vital to our safety. . .IT'S COMPLETELY BORING!"

Then crying and screaming Bubbles shouted, "I WANT TO GET OUT!"

Professor Utonium, who was overhearing the girls complaints, (and was one of the guys in the Lab holding his ears on this) quickly thought this over and said, "Well it may not be a good idea, but. . .I think it would be okay if you girls take. . . your other selves and show them around."

The PPG widened their eyes in delight, so di Miyako. "Really Professor?" she asked.

"Woah hold up", said Kaoru, "If they are seen around us, won't they give us away?"

"Maybe they won't draw too much attention, if they don't use their powers", said Ken.

"What", gasped the PPG. "Why, I don't see the big deal, I mean back home we use our powers all the time" shouted Buttercup.

"Maybe in your world, but in this world we have our secret identities", said Momoko, "Though I wish we didn't."

"Well", said Blossom, "If it means that much to you, okay."

Bubbles nodded while Buttercup just groaned.

* * *

It was noise inside Mojo Z's hidehout. Ever since they teamed up, both Mojo Jojos have ben hard at work, working hard at recreating Mojo Jojo's interdimensional vortex machine.

However one thing stopped the project.

"This project", started Mojo, "Is nearly complete, which meaning we are almost done, for we have not started we are finishing. However, the problem is we are missing a component, without that component, we can't get it done and thus it will never be finished, we got to get this component which we are missing."

"Relax, Mojo", said Mojo Z, "I believe I know where we can find it, Mojo. We just need to take it Mojo!"

Both Mojos laugh with evil glee

* * *

"And this here is the zoo", said Momoko as she gestured around.

Bubbles giggled and pointed. "Look at those cute monkeys."

"Ah yes", said Momoko, "It was here where our Mojo Jojo was created"

"Are you serious", asked Blossom. "Our Mojo Jojo was created at home, courtesy of his own monkey shine."

"How so", asked Kaoru.

"He was our Professer's assistant, and a bad one", said Buttercup, "And when he was trying to make us he pushed him into a vat of Chemical X, thus creating us and giving him smarts."

"Now that's what you call ironic", laughed Momoko.

"I know tell me about it", said Blossom.

Bubbles giggled too until she heard her stomach growls. "I'm hungry."

"Well come with me, you are in for a little treat", said Momoko.

* * *

It wasn't long before the PPG walked out of Momoko's favorite snack shop with a lot of good snacks.

"These taste so good", said Bubbles as she bit into one.

"NO!" shouted Momoko taking it. "That's not how you enjoy it, what you do is . . ."

She then goes into detail how the treat should be enjoy. The PPG were mesmerized. "Wow, she's serious when it comes to sweets", said Blossom.

Just then they heard an explosion in the distance. "Think that might be trouble", asked Kaoru.

Just then their belts flash. "It is", they said simultaneously.

To be continued. . .

AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it was short and poorly put together, but it was the best I could come up with. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakuh, Happy Kwanza and for whatever you celebrate, HAPPY HOLIDAYS from The Time Traveler!


	5. Two Monkeys, Six Girls and more enem

PPG meets PPGZ

Chapter 5

Two Monkeys, Six Girls and. . More enemies?

AN: For those who thought you have seen the last of this fanfic, if I may quote Q. "AU CONTRAIR MON CAPITAN! IT'S BAAAAAACK!" *plays mariachi band* Enjoy!

Momoko flipped open her belt's compact and saw that Mojo Z was once again using a huge Mech to terrorize the town. He was laughing, "Mojo, mojo, mojo!"

"It's Mojo Jojo", gasped Buttercup. "But why is he repeating his name?"

"That's because he's our Mojo", said Kaoru.

"That explains it", said Blossom

Just then Miyako looks at the image and points. "Oh there is another monkey with him."

The Powerpuff girls look on and sure enough they saw him.

"That's our Mojo" they gasped.

"All right let's do this", said Momoko.

The three girls raised their hands in the air and three rings with a 'P' insignia appeared. They swiped them across their compacts and slammed them right into their respective belt buckles as they called out their names.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

In a flurry of lights, their normal clothes were replaced with swimsuit like outfits and sneakers. With snaps of their fingers and movements jackets appeared over them, followed by skirts rings around their shoes, fingerless gloves and extra accessories.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" they proclaimed.

Their Counterparts stared, completely astonished.

* * *

Mojo Z was tapping his finger impatiently. "Well Mojo, do they not have it, Mojo?"

Down below the mech, Mojo was busy throwing stuff out the nearby hardware store. "No, this story either has little or no supply of the component I am needing, for without that component our great device can't work, and if can't work our plan can't work, but must make it work!"

Mojo Z groaned and said, "Just keep looking, Mojo, while I keep the authorties busy, Mojo!"

"Forget them Mojos", said a familiar voice. They look to see who did it was none other than Blossom Z. Both sets of Power Puff girls stood before them.

"You other dimension Mojo, you shouldn't have come here", said Blossom Z.

"Cause now you will be in double the trouble! Demashta! Powerpuff Girls Z!" they said posing.

"Less posing and talking more fighting", said Buttercup flying at Mojo Z.

Before she could make contact one of the Mojo-robo's tentacles hit her hard.

"Is that all you got", said Buttercup.

"Come on girls", said Blossom, "If we can take on our Mojo we can take on this one!"

They started streaking around the Mojo-robo dodging and trying to make contact with its driver. When they did he just smirked and with a "Mojo" he managed to push them back.

Powerpuff Girls Z however turned from the fast paced fight to the original Mojo who seemed to be in frustration.

"Hey whatever it is your are looking for, you can forget it", said Buttercup Z.

Mojo turns and says, "Oh so you are this reality's Powerpuff girls, which makes you different from my powerpuff girls, yet same, for instance you trying to stop me from finding the component I need to launch my sinister pla. . "

He got interrupted instantly by Blossom Z hitting him the face with her Yoyo.

"You are talking too much!" she said.

Mojo got up glaring and looking at them with a bump on his head. "You dare defy me, MOJO JOJO!" He aims a huge bazooka and fires. The Powerpuff Z get blown back, completely unprepared for it.

"Okay that monkey has some huge guns", said Buttercup Z as she recovered.

The other powerpuffs landed near them hard that they left imprints of themselves in the ground.

After getting out Blossom asked, "Let me guess, our Mojo giving you a hard time too?"

"Yeah that monkey is tough for someone so talkative", said Bubbles Z.

"Okay", said both Blossoms. "New plan. . HEY! I'M IN CHARGE HERE! I MAKE THE PLANS!"

They sigh. "Okay your plan first", said Blossom Z.

"Okay, I was thinking you, the Buttercups and I handle this worlds Mojo while both Bubbles deal with our Mojo", said Blossom.

"That's what I was thinking", said Blossom Z smiling. "We are defiantly the same girl!" She almost squeeled in pleasure of the situation.

"Glad to see you are enthusiastic", said Blossom. "Let's do this!"

They all dash off to their respective directions.

The Blossoms and Buttercups appeared in front of Mojo Z and his Robo Mojo. Mojo Z was taken aback but let out a few chuckles.

"You can't hope to beat me this time, Mojo", he stated. "I will crush you all like

before Mojo!"

That was before he got hit hard by Buttercup Z's mallet who shouted a huge "Megaton Dunk" before swinging. Blossom Z tied up some of the tentacle like things of the Mojo Robo using her yo-yo and Blossom used her ice breath to help make sure they stayed all frozen in place.

Blossom and Buttercup then used their laser eyes to cut up the Mojo Robo making it fall apart and leaving a sheepish Mojo Z grinning. All four girls gave him a huge punch smack down.

At the same time while Mojo was busy rummaging through the electronics he received a tap on his shoulder showing the two Bubbles.

"Excuse me Monkey-san", said Bubbles Z. "But I think what you are doing is not the right thing."

"Of course it isn't the right thing, it's the wrong thing, if it wasn't wrong it wouldn't be evil and if I wasn't evil I wouldn't be Mojo Jojo, henceforth. ."

Before Mojo could ramble on Bubbles gave him a hard punch sending him halfway across the room.

"Now you done it. Take this!" he shouted pulling out a huge motar gun. When he fires though Bubbles Z uses her wand and waved it.

"Bubble Boing", she shouted producing a bubble. The missile bounced harmlessly off it and back to Mojo.

"Oh dear. ." said Mojo just as he got blown away and landed right near his Z counterpart.

Something also clattered near him, it looked like a motherboard. He gasped and grabbed it. "At last the component we need!"

"Need for what", asked Blossom Z as both teams of girls loomed over the Mojos. Mojo Z recovered in time to asses the situation and both realized they had no where left to run.

Then suddenly the girls were hit hard to the side. They looked to see. . . "Fuzzy Lumpkins", they gasped.

"This here is my territory!" he said. He then smashed his hand into the ground leaving an imprint. "See! My mark, so it's my territory!"

"Wow, he's more territorial than our Fuzzy Lumpkins, heck he isn't afraid to expand", remarked Blossom.

"Well it can't get any worse", said Bubbles Z.

They were stopped cold because approaching them were two male and one female, man sized amoebas, a girl with frizzy hair a crown and hypnoticillay colored eyes and sever green men.

"Princess Morbucks", asked Bubbles. "The Gang Green Gang", asked Buttercup. "The Amoeba boys", asked Blossom.

"I am not a boy", said the female Amoeba.

They then got squirted by bubbles they look to see it's from the straw of one. . . boy and he wasn't alone.

"The Rowdyruff Boys", asked the original Powerpuffs.

"Well what have we here", asked Snake Z, "Mini powerpuff z?"

"They are too cute, they will draw attention from me!" shouted Princess Z.

"Well", said Boomer Z, "We can't have these runts around by they look fun enough to pound on."

The Mojos however looked at each other and nodded and used the situation to get out of there with the component they need. Leaving the girls to deal with the group of enemies that closed in on them.

To be continued. . .

I wanted to do this last week, but thanks to a power outage I was delayed greatly. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. This story has gotten immensely popular, I haven't seen such demand for this story since Shadow's Story!

"See you in the future!"


End file.
